The Butler
by FrostnIce
Summary: ELSANNA, Elsa is a butler who is going to work under Anna's house, they have fallen for each other the moment they meet but how will their relationship continue? non-icest. Maybe M for later chapters. My first romance and fan fiction.
1. The Butler

Author Notes: Thanks to my Beta-reader EmoPokemon, whom without her I am sure that my passage would be much more messier then what you are reading now. Thanks to other writer such as Requ, although I don't know you personally, but your story of "A Formal Arrangement" was rather inspiring, especially on lapels, suits and riding breeches.

* * *

The platinum blonde stood before a full-sized mirror eyeing herself, checking for any crease or crinkle on her suit. "Rule number one: Always make yourself presentable and neat when meeting your client." Smoothing out a little disturbance at the lapels of her handsome tuxedo, she then began to check the rest of her attire, lifting her hair to check the collars and giving a last-minute check on her carefully polished black leathered shoes. Satisfied with the results she continued to wait for the meeting between her and the new client. "My first client." She stressed to herself. "Make everything perfect, as this is the moment you have been training for." And within moments a the clear familiar voice of her teacher came from behind the door "Candidate number seven, you shall now proceed to the great hall for the meeting with your client." Referring to the number on her door, favor ism are not allowed at times like these, "Even though I am his best student." Thought the girl proudly "Rule number two: Do not show emotion when you are attending to your job, conceal them with the best of your abilities."

Seeing that she had stepped outside her door, her teacher immediately announced "My name is Hans Ender and I shall act as your guide, please follow me." With that her teacher turned on his heels and the impassive teen begun to follow suit, her shoes clicking lightly against the bare ground. This gigantic manor is her school and her home, the place where she had learn all the things she had need to know because this is a school, not for any normal students, but for people who'll become Butlers, trained to serve and work under families of powers, with the ability to tend to their each and every single need. Passing through the library where others like her are relentlessly keeping up with their work, the pair reached the looming entrance of the great hall. On the very top of the door wrote a sentence, signed by the principle she stating, " A good butler can only be a slave. A brilliant butler can be a servant, friend and master. A perfect butler can be something much, much more." The girl had always admired the Principle, she possesses an air of authority, with a certain iciness to her, bet yet not without kindness and care.

The girl had met her during the first day, not only had she helped the blonde merge into the new surrounding, she had also comforted her on the loss of her family and ever since, the blonde girl had vowed to become someone just like the principle, a perfect butler and compassionate teacher. Pulling on her gloves, and taking a rather deep breath, she reminding herself "Conceal, don't feel." She stepped through the doorway without looking and took a deep bow at the slim figure sitting at the desk, " Good evening ma'am, my name is Elsa Frost."

* * *

Anna had been sitting the table doing nothing for the past few minutes, so far six butlers had been presented to her and she had turned all of them down. "It's not like I actually need anyone to take care of me, I have been doing fine for the last 16 years without any help." She grumbled to herself. It had only been three days since her father sent her a message stating that she should get a butler and how he booked an interviewing session for her at this manor.

The news of this had caused her to throw a gigantic tantrum, which would have been great if there was actually an audience (apart from some servants that she never interact with.) She'd whined all the way from her home to the destination, knowing that her father would be rather angry if she disobeyed. She'd decided to turn down every butler she would meet, not only does this allow her to keep her own freedom of having the occasional party at her house and her father won't even know about that.

But when the seventh butler went into the room, she wasn't so sure about her own plan anymore. The arriving butler had to have the most gorgeous looks she had ever seen. The girl's pale complexion contrasted greatly against her icy blue eyes, her platinum blonde hair had been tied back in a bun, and her body was clearly outlined by the suave suit she was wearing.

"Damn, she's wearing a suit, she's just so adorable and handsome at the same time it's probably illegal." Anna ogled at the butler's cheekbone wondering what it would be like to press her face into that inviting neck of hers and just nuzzle or maybe have little bite on that perfect complexion of hers. The girl took a bow and introduced herself as Elsa Frost.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, that is probably the sexiest name I've ever heard in my entire life, and for such a sexy person too." It was common knowledge among her friends that Anna did have a rather unique proclivity on crushes, since they did had some wild parties over the past. Let's just say it involved a lot of wine, several friends and games of "never have I ever".

"Her hair is just so tidy, it'll probably be great fun to mess it up. Tangle it around my finger, and do all sorts of inappropriate things to it." Thought Anna dreamily, her eyes clearly travelling up and down the blonde's body. Just looking at Elsa had caused Anna to develop a warm fuzzy feeling inside her heart; it had the similar feeling to be lightly drunk. "I think I've just fallen in love." thought Anna giddily. At first glance she immediately loved Elsa's serious demeanor and all the teasing which she would be able to enjoy and as Elsa introduced herself, Anna noticed much more about her, under the icy cold surface lays an innocent, fun-loving personality, "I'll break open that layer of ice even if it's the last thing I do. We could be best of friend or maybe something… even more." Grinning at her own suggestive thought she continued listening to the speech of Elsa Frost with extra attention.

Meanwhile Elsa continued to introduced herself stating all the different things she had learnt in the past, including housekeeping, martial arts, fashion and designs and a Master degree in cooking of gourmet and desserts. The moment Elsa mentioned desserts Anna immediately forgot about her mission of not-getting-a-butler and blurt out " Do you know how to make a chocolate decadence cake?" surprised at her own outburst, the teal eyed girl begun to blush furiously and continued in a smaller voice "I really do love chocolate desserts."  
Elsa stared at the copper haired teen, there was something about her voice that's different from other people of similar status, their voice usually contains a fair amount of pride and arrogance and those are the things she had learnt to tolerate and bare with during one of her training. In this girl "Miss. Arendelle" she corrected herself glancing at the naming pin she is wearing, she hear little or almost none of those nasty attitude that would annoy her. Instead in their place was a voice gleaming of adventure and fun, it had woven itself into her being just as silk into clothes, those personality shone from every pore of Miss. Arendelle's body. Elsa found herself being mesmerized by Miss. Arendelle's copper locks, her teal eyes and her delicious toned legs, the chemise she was wearing revealed her bare shoulder, showing smooth, lightly freckled skins. "Her legs are rather alluring, if only I could just squeeze them a little or lie on them for a nap. Wait, what? No, no, no, no, you are in way over your heads here Elsa, concentrate and stop thinking about your clients like that. Conceal, Don't feel." She quickly reminded herself, however looking at Anna had caused a feeling the she haven't felt in a long time to erupt from her heart, that feeling reminds her of home and family, friends and companions, of _Love. _That feeling had made her heart throb continuously; she began to feel rather light-headed

Smiling about Miss. Arendelle's remark on desserts Elsa answered "Yes, I have had a lot of practice making chocolate desserts, including chocolate decadence cakes, however that would only be one of the many that I would be able to make, I have master the art of making an assortment of "Satiny chocolate glaze", The classical "Chocolate chip cookies", "White chocolate pound cakes", "raw chocolate pudding and basically almost any chocolate dessert you'll be able to find, after all I do like chocolate myself." She ended shyly. Her statement earned herself a large excited squeal from Miss. Arendelle

"Can I please just sign the contact first before you continue?" begged Miss. Arendelle hurriedly as if the butler would vanish the moment she finishes her introduction. "I just want to get that out of my mind for now." Her eyes widen with desperation and anxiety.

Elsa's heart begun to melt at the sight of those puppy eyes, her defense begun to crumple down and although this have never been tried before Elsa weakly replied, "If you want to, then I suppose I'll have to comply won't I?" she took out her contract and placed it on the table, Miss. Arendelle took the contract without any hesitation, ticked all the boxes without reading them and signed her name.

Anna grinned up at the slightly shocked and confused butler and said in a sultry tone "Now you are mine, snowflake."


	2. New Home

Author Notes: Someone had been complaining that my font is in bold; I would gladly fix that if someone could just tell me how. Please if there are any constructive comments or if anyone can find mistakes in my passage PM me and I'll fix it.

Thanks you all and happy reading.

* * *

Elsa went back to her room and immediately begun to pack all her belongings; Anna had said she'll be back to pick her up tomorrow and it meant that she won't be coming back for quiet a while. She stared around at the room checking for anything that she might have forgot, packing was rather easy for her as she doesn't own much, a few suits for changing, a set of cooking utensils, a notebook and a few other daily items and basically that's it, just as she begun to zip up the suitcase a small knock came from the doorway "May I come in" inquired the quiet tone of her teacher, sighing she gave the formal speech of granting entries "I, Elsa Frost, temporary owner and manager of room 345, Hereby grant you permission to enter my room, by doing so you shall comply with the rules set here, Failing to comply with the rules would mean ostracization from this area immediately." She heard I slight creak and knew that he had let himself in "I just wanted to congratulate you in getting your first job, Knew you'd be able to handle it." Hans stated, "You are after all my best student and it is only suitable if you get something as a reward." Elsa spun around; her teacher had never congratulated her before, let alone give gifts. Hans answered drily "Don't be so surprised, I do recognize your hard work and it's not like my presents are anything special."

Suddenly another knock came from the door "Hans Enders your presence is required immediately in the principle's office." Now it's time for Hans to be surprised "How on earth did she even find me?" directing his speech back at Elsa once more "Looks like I've got to go, have a good sleep, prepare yourself and I'll see you at the gates tomorrow. You have a big day ahead." Leaving a little package behind he slip through the doorways again and followed the messenger. "For all we know the principle could have installed security cameras in just about every room, save the washrooms." Thought Elsa.

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, tomorrow everything would change, and she'd live in a new place, meet new people and try out things that she'd never try before. She'd pack the last of her belongings and threw her teacher's gift in as well, "No use thinking about things that, what will be will be." So she quickly took a bath, changed and flopped back into bed, closing her eyes to the world and removing all types of thoughts from her mind, she into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Everything in the morning past by in a blur, she vaguely remember herself standing at the gates giving a farewell hug to the principle, saw Anna waving at her from the windows of a large black limousine and finally remembered watching the school as it turning from the size of a manor, to a speck in the horizon and finally disappearing from her sight.

Leaving the academy was heart rending; it had been Elsa's home, her sanctuary and shelter. The people there have given her food, when others haven't, given her a shelter when others have turned her and her mother away, taken her as student when no school would do so. As they went further and further away from the Academy, Elsa felt lost. She had no idea what had no idea what the future had in store for her, that had made her feel vulnerable, the walls of the academy can no longer shield her from the dangers of the world, no teacher to instruct her what to do next. With a short laugh, she acknowledge the fact that she is a stranger to the world and in many ways she's probably more immature then a child half her age, "I'll have to put all the things I've learn to test and I will not fail. So for now, Conceal, don't feel." Elsa calmed herself and the doubt inside her had subsided.

Half an hour later she found herself standing next to Anna suitcase and bag in her hands, in front of them stood another manor not unlike the one they had just left. "So what do you think about it" Anna asked lightly nudging Elsa in the ribs, Elsa at this point decided to choose her word very carefully, hoping her answer won't offend "It is rather… big, the front lawn is well-kept and very enthralling, I haven't seen the interiors yet so I would not be able to give any comments on that matter." Anna sensing the slight discomfort for her butler, she wistfully replied, "It is as you said, very big and the only problem with that is that get lonely sometimes. When I was small I would refuse to remove myself from the bedroom, fearing that there would be monster lurking in the darkness of the corridors and the empty rooms, as I grew older, fear turned into loneliness." Glancing at Elsa, Anna found herself once more basking under the gaze of butler's icy blue eyes and her glorious visage, her skin is perfect smooth and flawless, it somehow made Elsa less human, she resembled a marble statue Anna had once saw inside a fine-arts museum, delicate and precise, That had only made Anna's infatuation on Elsa grow with a new ferocity.

"How would you want me to address you?" Asked Elsa suddenly, that question caused Anna to snap back into reality, blushing she replied "Anna, Anna would be fine." She then took out her keys and made work of unlocking the door, gradually her mind begun to lose concentration on the things she is doing and begun to think about Elsa, although the subject of her thought is standing right next to her. With her focus gone, her hands begun unconsciously struggling with the lock, after a while of being unsuccessful in opening her own door, Anna let out a frustrated whine "What's wrong with the door." She immediately began to inspect her own key, wondering if she had inserted the wrong one. Next to her Elsa let out a tentative cough "If I may, but you seemed to have been inserting your key inversely." That comment made Anna colored at her own clumsiness. She quickly inserted the key (The right way up) and opened the door.

Elsa was immediately shocked by two things when she stepped into the house, first was the immense size of the interior, she could have sworn that the house looked smaller from outside. The second thing she was shocked by was the sheer emptiness that stretched across the entire lobby and to just about every room she could peer into. From Anna's personality she had gave a guess that her house would be filled with decoration, large dolls or even an art gallery or two. But the only thing that stood there was an old grandfather clock, patiently counting the time.

"Empty isn't it?" Anna echoed next to her, seemingly able to read Elsa's mind. "I've tried decorating it before, with paintings I mean. But the more I put up the scarier it is, every time I leave my room, I'll find them leering down at me as if they had a life of their own." Shrugging Anna added, "I was young then."

The blonde butler stared at Anna with increasing respect and admiration, of all people she knew that being alone feels utterly horrible and not everyone can actually stand the emptiness, she had no idea that the young lady standing before her had the capability to withstand it. "Well, I suppose you won't be as lonely as you've got me now." Trying an awkward attempt in comforting her Anna, Elsa suddenly found herself staring back at Anna's cheerful and anticipating face "Yes, I suppose I won't be. Now come on, I'll show you to your room." Anna replied happily, with newfound enthusiasm the Anna raced up the stairs, Her copper locks flying wildly behind her.

Anna had gone several steps before Elsa managed to noticed that there was a flat shining object on the carpeted staircases, Anna however didn't, she continued with the velocity and before Elsa managed to shout out a word of warning, Anna foot had stepped on that little item and with a comical motion she'd lost her footing. Elsa watched the entire event unfold in slow motion, the moment she knew that Anna was going to slip was the moment she let her bags dropped onto the ground, she leap up grabbed hold of Anna as she was still in her flight and pulled her into a protective hug and braced for impact.

The pain came as expected; it had caused Elsa to let out a gasp as the edge of the stairs knocked against her ribs and arms. The came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase and they both just lay there for a while, with Anna still in her grasp. They where both letting out puffs of breathless gasps, until Anna let out in a very timid voice, "Elsa, are you alright?"

At that moment Elsa suddenly became very aware of their situation and decided disentangle herself from the hug, but even then she won't be able to get up as Anna was still lying on top of her clutching at Elsa's suit. "Yes, I barely got a bruise. But are _you_ alright?" asking for Anna's well being. "Oh certainly, my knight in shining armor. But are you sure you won't need any medical care? I've got first-aid in my room." Anna suddenly continued in a worried tone, she had decided not to trust Elsa telling the truth about her own well being, she had a feeling that Elsa would be saying the same thing even if she got an injury that is worth going to the hospital for. Elsa was sharing thoughts with Anna as she begun to inspect her, lifting her arms and legs to check for any obvious bruise. After a minute of carefully conducted examination Elsa was finally satisfied, she look back to find Anna doing the same thing to her. "Lady Anna." Elsa gasped out in surprise, she was taught in the academy, that client won't really care for the well being of her clients and here sat Anna lifting the legs of her suit trousers, attempting to look for a slight injury.

* * *

Anna had decided to check for Elsa's injury while she was occupied on her. The teal-eyed girl begun to mimic her butler's movement, checking Elsa's face for cuts and bruises finding none, Anna let out a sigh of relieve, to mar something so perfect would be a sin. She then proceeded to the Butler's legs, with slightly trembling hand she begin lift up the helm of Elsa's slightly ruffled trousers. "_What are you doing_?" Anna chided herself "You should be feeling guilty, not excited, and especially not when the person you are caring for could be injured." but she continued and the anticipation in her heart only grew larger, "I am an absolute pervert." Groaned Anna inwardly. Anna lifted the butler's trousers and to find Elsa's perfect leg staring back at her, "At least there is no injury." Though Anna dreamily as her eyes ran uncontrollably up and down the length of Elsa's exposed legs, taking in the suppleness and the curvature of her snowy calf. Anna had to control her sudden urge in biting and sucking on Elsa's leg, the sight of them had caused Anna to change her mind on marring Elsa, now the only thing on her mind is marking Elsa and taking her for her own.

"Lady Anna." A gasp went up behind her; she quickly dropped the helm and guiltily looked around.

"How could you?" her own conscience came up screaming at her "You met her for less the one day and you are already trying to gobble her up?"

"I wasn't trying to gobble her." She whined back.

"Your face is wearing a sign that says, "My dear butler, I wish that I could take off all your clothes right now." You aren't even sure what her proclivities toward relationships are yet and you're already making a move?" her conscience groaned exasperatedly, "Now explain yourself to her before things get too awkward."

"I was just checking if you had any injuries." Anna said defensively directing her speech at Elsa "And I just wanted to add that you skin is absolute perfect, in fact you've got the best skin I've ever saw." She suddenly noticed that Elsa looked extremely confused and suddenly realized what she had unintentionally said. "Let's just go back to showing you to your room." She finished lamely.

"Congratulations you have earned yourself a new title [master of tactlessness]." Her conscience said to her, voice laced with sarcasm.

After a moment of standing there Anna suddenly heard Elsa's soft voice

"Thank you."

She twirls around and looked at the butler who had begun to pick up the bags she had dropped. "What… did you say?" Anna wondered if she had actually heard correctly.

"I said, Thank you." Elsa now stood before her with a soft smile playing across her beautiful face. "It's just that no one had said that to me before and I haven't been cared for like that in a long time."

At those words Anna's heart immediately warmed "She doesn't think I am awkward after all." Relief swept through her entire body, it was reassuring to know that she hasn't blown her chance with the enchanting and winsome butler yet, "Then shall we?" Anna indicated at to the top of the stairs asking for Elsa's permission to continue, with a smile and a tiny nod her butler followed.


	3. Barriers and Doors

Author Notes: Pleaseeeeee, I am starving for reviews, especially constructive ones. Anyways here's chapter 3, enjoy your reading. Thank you for the support from those who had given me reviews and the people who've followed/favorite this story, you guys are the source of my locomotion.

Ready! Set! ELSANNA!

* * *

Elsa lay on the floor of her new room, hair strewed all over the place. It had been her first day there and her emotions were already running out of hand, she had absolutely no idea how she'd be able to continue like this.

Every time she saw that strawberry colored hair, cute splashes of freckles or just an inch of her fair complexion, Elsa's heart would begin to hammer, her eyes would immediately focus on Anna regardless of the time and place.

"It's almost like the urge to close their eyes when one is really tired, except for the fact that the desire is to gaze at her and take in all of her glorious image." Elsa thought.

"Anna." She whispered. The name rolled of her tongue like honey. Yes, this was the lady that had infatuated her, made the usually calm and composed butler have an internal argument between rationalized actions or emotional impulsiveness, in the latter's case which would be to wrap herself around the bubbly and innocent girl and lay chaste kisses on her clear and unblemished skin.

"Maybe her sternum, or her neck, It doesn't matter which." Blushing she suddenly realize that it was for the first time in forever, she had felt her emotions directed so fiercely toward someone.

"So this is what love feels like." How she want to feel those soft, soft lips against her own, smell the faint scent of lavender surrounding her and hear the tinkling chimes of her laughter.

"But I cannot." She sighed somberly "My destined role is to be her butler. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, if she were to ask me to be her…No that'll never happen." Her usual rational self came back, snapping the fantasy in half.

Sighing in her crushed fantasy, she took out the notes she had made today which includes a map of the house, she had been very precise with the map carefully labeling each and every room depending on their functions, she wasn't surprise to see that at least half of them are vacant. Her wintery eyes finally settling back on the location of her room.

"Right beside the leisure and entertainment room, and… Anna's room." Anna had decided to put her next to her own bedroom with a light smile. "I want you close to me," she had said, little did she know how much pain this sentence had put her butler through. "So close yet so far…" Elsa thought, her head lying against the ivory door connecting both of their rooms together; she could just hear the faint sweeping of paint brush against canvas and the occasional murmurs from Anna.

Elsa could just imagine her now, clad in her loosely fitted nightgown and a painting apron which complements her curvaceous torso, Anna would be biting her full, inviting lips as she always did whenever she was puzzled or worried and finally, her shining turquoise eyes scrutinizing the canvas, searching for mistakes or wondering if the color was right.

"Unrequited love never ends well." Muttered Elsa and she knew the best way for her to get over Anna would be to lock her emotions in a cage of ice, preventing any of them from coming out again. "But I don't want to stop loving her." She argued with herself. "It's rapturous when I am allowed stand next to her, just being able to exchange a few words with her, to see her flaming scarlet hair against the light, her smile and hear her laughter. She is the very representative of joy and happiness, of everything good and beautiful.

"Yet at the same time it's as if I am dying and my heart is crushed and mauled every time I see her, knowing that I'll never be able to hold her, never be able to taste those beautiful lips against my own." Tears begun to flow from her sharp blue eyes as she stepped away from the door, she moved to wiped them away, yet the pain and salty stings of her tears remained.

* * *

Morning came as it always did and Elsa woke up with last night's pain still etched upon her, quickly she put on her usual suit, she went and prepared breakfast for Anna. In her mind she was already planning on what type of breakfast should she cook up.

"Maybe something chocolate. A cake might do fine?" She mused to herself, Elsa had prepared herself overnight for the emotional swings that she might have, holding her emotions in check and adopting her cold and polite demeanor once more.

She had quickly walked down to the kitchen to find some ingredients for making a cake, she searched every cupboard in the entire kitchen, remembering that flour and other cooking material are usually kept in a dry place, Finding none she tried the gigantic refrigerator standing at the edge of the room only to find it filled up with pancakes and chocolate syrups.

"Looks like you found my storage of sustenance." A light giggle came up from behind her. Knowing the owner of that melodic and cheerful voice Elsa immediately twirled around at the voice and in her heart she was already feverishly repeating "Conceal, conceal, conceal, don't let her know," in her heart.

Yet at the sight of those lovely teal eyes, that fall of molten copper, the resistance she'd set up crumpled, her heart melted and her eyes were drawn like a magnet over her body. Later, she suddenly realized that the pains of last night's thoughts were swept away the moment she laid eyes on the young woman.

Anna had come down as soon as she woke up; she'd never had a habit of grooming herself before she stepped out from her bedroom, so naturally her hair looked like it had been electrocuted. They sprang up in every direction possible fanning out like the plums of a peafowl.

However Elsa's attention was not focused on the hazard that was basically Anna's hair, but on her shoulder blades that had slid out from her almost scandalous nightgown, it had slipped down until it had revealed the edges of her perfectly sized mounds, that sight alone would have made Elsa swooned had she not grab hold of the refrigerator door. If anything, last night's event had only made her more vulnerable against Anna's beauty, succumable to her charms.

"Permission to speak as an equal?" she asked Anna in her shaking voice. _Please don't notice my voice shaking. Or my staring._ Elsa begged in her mind. Anna however was oblivious to all of Elsa's reaction except for the faint blush that spread from her butler's cheeks. It had started like the palest of roses blooming and blossoming on Elsa's cheeks, and then spreading like a wild fire across her face.

Dragging her eyes away from Elsa's comely cheeks, Anna squeaked, "Yeah, sure, actually can you please start speaking like a friend instead of a butler? I like it so much better when you speak casually, actually when you speak formally it sounds kind of awkward. Not you're awkward, but just 'cause we're–I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Upon hearing "You're gorgeous." Elsa's breathing became rapid, lights flash across her eyes and an entire horde of butterfly danced in the butler's stomach as she slid down the front of the fridge, she last saw Anna rushing towards her worryingly asking if she is all right. But Elsa's heart throbbed like never before, her yearning for Anna increased to a new height, she wanted crush those lips against her own, take in all of her scent and feel Anna's warmth against her.

* * *

When Anna watched as Elsa sank against the refrigerator, her mind was already panicking "Was it something I said, or was it my hair?" Anna never thought that her hair could have such effect on people.

"Duh, your morning hair can basically clear away an entire army. It is probably ranked the second most destructive weapon in the entire world next to Merida's." laughed her conscience, referring to her frizzled hair friend, who's blazing mane would just refuse to be tamed.

"What if it's something I Said, Was I being weird? The only thing I said was gorg… Ohhhhhh." A sense of realization came over Anna, Is it possible…

"I am going to try something out." Anna told her conscience; mentally she was already preparing herself for the endeavor. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she kneel down next to Elsa and cupped her cheeks in her hands. The butler's cheek immediately begun to blossom once more and her breathing came in rapid gasps, arctic eyes focused on Anna.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked huskily, her voice melodious and low. "Nice try, you sound totally seductive." Her conscience complemented her sarcastically. Ignoring her annoying guide, Anna continued, leaning in closer "I could take you back to your bed if you want." Anna was mere inches away from Elsa's lips and one little nudge would all it'll take for their lips to meet.

Anna maintained her position, her eyes hungrily devouring Elsa's image, She could smell the Elsa's scent sweet and aromatic, but not to the point of overwhelming, it reminded her of chocolate and maple syrups. Elsa's porcelain skin, now rosy red was inviting and bewitching, Anna suddenly found herself leaning in and planting a small peck on Elsa's cheeks. That brief moment of contact was already enough for Anna to feel the suppleness of Elsa's skin, Anna had the urge to lean in once more but she held herself. "You'll be having much more kisses if you got this right." She thought suggestively.

For a moment nothing happened, The quite suddenly Elsa gave a shocked little yelp and immediately respond to Anna's long overdue questions, "Yes, I am alright, thank you for your concern and No, I don't need to be taken to bed. I'll just go prepare breakfast now." Elsa finished breathlessly almost gasping for air, already she had pulled out the pancakes and the bottle of chocolate syrup, feverishly preparing breakfast for Anna, the redness in her cheeks still visible in the morning sun.

Anna stood there with a small smile playing on her face, she watched as Elsa frantically prepare breakfast, She had seen enough and Elsa's response was exactly as she wanted, "Well then, looks like I'll be waiting for breakfast outside. Don't come out until you've made your own share, I haven't eat breakfast with anyone for a long time." Her voice barely containing the surge of excitement and giddiness in her. Anna slowly sashayed her way out, making sure that she was in Elsa's line of sight. Even with her back turned she can feel the butler's hungry gaze glued on her hips.

The moment Anna turned around the corner, she was already skipping and jumping, screaming out voiceless yells of triumph. She was sure which way Elsa's proclivities leant now; all she had to do was to break the ice. "Then she'll finally be mine, and I her's." Anna thought lovingly, caressing an imaginary Elsa against her.

Suddenly a phone rang in the dining room; it took a moment fro Anna break out of her fantasy and grab the phone. "Hello, cousin of mine how you are you doing?" An overly excited voice rang the phone, "Punzie, aren't you suppose to be…" trailing off, Anna glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall beside her, A red spot marking May, 16th "But that's today." Anna exclaimed. "I forgot about the party, I Didn't even prepares anything yet."

"Relax cousin." Rapunzel answered her, short brown her waving in the wind, around her sat the rest of Anna's friends. "We've brought half of our kitchen here because we all know the only food you have in your house are pancakes." Referring to their last experience at Anna's house. " There's tenderloin, a dozen packets of fettuccini, onions, enough ingredients to make mixed mushroom sauce for all of us, that'll be our lunch for today. For dinner we've bought barbeque stuff for dinner. Eugene, didn't I tell you to put your Gadgets in another bag?" Rapunzel suddenly shouted at the background.

Anna could just hear Eugene Fitzherberg faintly reply, "Sorry dear, I can't find a spare bag. So I was forced to put them there, now please let me concentrate on driving unless you guys want to die a horrible gruesome death." Suddenly he deepen his voice and begun to imitate the new reporter "News Flash: Bus explodes after connecting with garden ornament. Please I am serious can you guys just quiet down? That singing is getting on my nerves." He complained in his normal voice.

"We all know you don't sing Eugene, or are you just jealous of my beautiful voice?" A girl's taunting voice came from the background.

"Anyways, I think We'll be there within the hour, I sincerely hope that you've got a new chef, because I have been cooking for the last several times already." Rapunzel cheerfully replied, "We'll see you when we get there." The line was cut before Anna was even able to tell her about Elsa.

"I take it that there'll be a party in the house within one hour?" a collected voice behind her asked. Anna whirled around and found Elsa standing there, a slightly amused look upon her face, in her gloved hands gently supporting a dish with their breakfast stacked upon it.

"I can't believe I forgot about it, and apparently my cousin doesn't want to cook so…" She looked questioningly at Elsa. "To be able to demonstrate my cooking skills would be the utmost honor." Replied Elsa with a light bow.

That small gesture had caused Anna to frown, she'd found a way to pass the barrier of not knowing whether Elsa prefer girls or not, but now a locked door stood before her and Elsa, and that door is named "Status". That door had stopped any type of relationship from forming and Anna is determined to break that door down if needed.


	4. For The First Time In Forever, Part 1

Author Notes: Thank you for everyone's continuous support, I apologize for the delay as well and as most of you notice chapter 4 is not really completed yet, I'll make sure you guys get to read it as soon as possible. Constructive Criticism/ Comments would be always welcomed and much loved.

* * *

Elsa lay on a bed, hair mussed and disheveled, gasping for breath, she had never felt so wanted in her life. As a butler this is what she had sought after, to be someone important in other's eye and be needed by someone, but she'll never expect that it'll come in a form like this.

Anna's head nestled between her shoulder; Elsa could feel her warm breath brushing pass her hair and tickling her cheeks. "Does it feel right for you? Because it certainly does for me." Anna purred, lips scraping across Elsa's ear and making her body tingle with guilty pleasure.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa whisper truthfully, so softly the latter could just barely catch her voice "My head tells me this is wrong, everything we did was wrong, but my heart..." she trailed off, stuck between the choice of doing what she think is right or what she feels is true.

"I don't know." Elsa whimpered once more, voice feeble and weak. "Then it looks like we've got to convince your head as well." Anna whispered, nipping the butler's ear. Elsa suddenly found her flipped over, leg entwining with her captor.

Anna's molten hair draped against both of them, forming a curtain against the outside world. With the earlier dose of alcohol rendering her limbs useless, Elsa can only watch as Anna drew her up into a deep passionate kiss, a kiss fitted for lovers.

* * *

Thirteen hours ago

"How long is it going to take for them to get here?" Ana whined from Elsa's lap, she had finished her breakfast within 5 minutes; unceremoniously shoveling all her pancakes down her throat causing her to flop onto the sofa, suffering from a stomach ache _At least it taste good. _Anna thought amidst the throbbing in her stomach. When Elsa asked whether she'll need medical attention, Anna ignored her and instead asked if she could use the butler's lap as pillows. Elsa had hesitated at her request, but when Anna gave her the best puppy's eye look se could muster, she'd grudgingly allow her to do so.

Now nestled comfortably on her butler's leg, Anna could feel the tall girl's slow and rhythmical breathing, her strong and lithe legs stretch out beneath her. "You really are beautiful." Anna breathes out heavily. Her hands reached up to brush a locket of platinum hair behind her butler's ear, she stopped there, allowing her hands to ghost over the butler's cheek.

Anna immediately felt as pang of sadness as the butler grasped her wrist, "She's going to shove it away." Her conscience warned her, but instead Elsa gloved hands tugged at her wrist, bringing her palm against her cool cheeks. Anna gave a little gasp as her hand made contact, the soothing coolness of her butler's cheek flowed onto her.

As their eyes met, time seemed to come to a screeching halt. They stared hungrily at each other, wanting to but unable to convey their feelings each other. They drank in each other's scent ad warmth, cherishing it and searing it into their brain. At that moment something changed, the door still stood between them locked as always, but a slit or a small opening appeared on it allowing them to peer at each other through the unyielding door, They held each other there able to see yet unable to speak. Even as the long awaited doorbell rung, they remained there seated on the sofa, enjoying their contact.

"Anna, if you aren't going to let us in, we're going to break the door down." A large yell came, shattering their moment, that yell was accompanied by a furious orchestra of doorbells and knocking. "I think you'd better go welcome you friends." Elsa advised, voice cool and clear once more, She slowly let Anna's hands down, gently depositing it at her sides "Otherwise we might need to buy a new door."

"It's not like they'll actually do it." Smirked Anna, but still she rolled herself off the butler's lap and went for the door. Elsa stayed there on the sofa, the feeling of Anna's palm on her face lingered on her cheeks.

Moments later she could already hear sound of chattering and the occasional squeal from Anna coming from the living room. "This is a time for Anna and her list of friends, and sadly I am not in the list" she decided "I've never liked large crowd anyways." So she quietly slipped into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Yesterday night, Anna had allowed her free reign in the kitchen, with the only condition being that she must be allowed to taste whatever the butler cooked up. Elsa quickly pulled out her personal set of cooking utilities and began to prepare the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. "Not just any Chocolate chip cookies." Elsa mused to herself, She had created her own recipe for chocolate chip cookies (Through Trial and Error) since she was eight and it never ceases to amaze her every time she made it.

* * *

Anna ran towards the front door, her heart pounding with excitement she yelled out a "Coming." When her cousin on the opposite side threatened that she'll be breaking the windows if Anna won't open the door within five seconds. Anna wrenched the door open to see a group of five standing on her doorstep. "That took you long enough." Rapunzel grumble, but a smile still hanged on her face as she received a bear hug from Anna, "What were you doing anyways? Going to the bathroom?"

"Something like that." Anna mumbled quietly as she recalled what she had been doing with Elsa. She visibly brightened up as a giant husky bounded through her front door with his tail wagging at top speed "Sven." She cooed scratching the canine by the neck. "Why don't I get that sort of treatment?" a Burly teenagers grunted as he squeezed pass the door with several bags on his back, panting from the weight. "Kristoff, do you seriously want you neck scratched?" asked Anna offering him her hand.

"Eck, no. You know I don't like people touching me." Kristoff cried in his best girly voice, stumbling away to deposit the bags, Sven trailing behind him. A female duo sauntered in from behind him. Megara, A tall brunette with stylishly long hair and a hint of swagger to her walk, next to her was a girl by the name Ariel, a quiet Italian damsel with hair the color of blazing fire. According to Megara's story, they met in a hospital when Meg dislocated her leg from skiing and Ariel was there to visit her mother. Needless to say, it was love at first sight "Like an angel she flew into my life and like a cunning thief she stole my heart." Megara had relished.

"Long time no see, Feisty Pants." Meg Pulled Anna into an embrace, suddenly she whispered at her ears "Found your princess charming yet?" That question came so unexpected the only thing Anna could do is stutter "Wh-what? I don't know. Maybe? I am not quite sure yet, I certainly hope so." That sentence earned herself a wink and bemused look from Ariel.

Standing next to Ariel once more, Meg gave a theatrical gasp "Looks like Our Anna found her true love, you've got to show me her picture. Yes honey?" abruptly switching her tone when Ariel tugged at her hands "Ho bisogno di andare al bagno, dove si trova?" Ariel asked tentatively, voice barely audible "It's on the…Whoops, you haven't been here before so you won't know." Megara giggled "Ariel needs the bathroom so I'll take my leave." Wrapping her delicate arms by Ariel's hips, the violet eyed began drew her girlfriend into the house, placing a quick peck on the damsel as she did so.

Anna stared at them, slightly envious at their unthinking way of contact. If only Elsa can put aside her status and title and not just her speech of a butler. Anna found herself wandering around the house looking for Elsa and see if she could make the pale, snowy girl do just that. Passing by the living room, she found her cousin unpacking their nutriment for the next several days. Unable to contain herself, Anna blurted "Punzie, have you seen Elsa? You know blonde, tall, and probably the hottest being alive?" adding various descriptions of her butler when Rapunzel shot her a confused look.

"Are you sure she isn't another painting you made? Because the only hot one I see here would be Rapunzel" laughed Eugene as he passed by lugging a cart filled with consoles, remotes and wires. With his job being the driver finished, He began to set up for their game room for tonight "No Eugene." Muttered Anna "Not a painting." Striding away she went to check on the kitchens.

* * *

Elsa had just begun mixing the dough when the Anna came in the kitchen "There you are." The freckled girl exclaimed "I have been looking all over the place for you." The wintry butler was immediately drowned in the scent of lavender, Soothing and warm, it is better then any chocolate this world can offer. "I didn't know that you where looking for me and I sincerely apologize for not telling you where." Taking a deep bow before Anna, at the same time providing herself a brilliant view on Anna's legs.

Anna's voluptuous legs immediately filled Elsa's sight as she took her bow; it seized her attention immediately leaving her eyes helpless to look at them and them only. Elsa had to suppress a sudden urge to start kissing them and burying herself in those shapely thighs, just inhaling Anna's scent and feeling the softness of her skin upon her cheeks. _No, no, no, not going to happen. Conceal it, don't feel it._ Elsa began to look else focusing her attention on Anna's short jeans; A conclusion was immediately made in Elsa's mind declaring it would make absolutely no difference in looking at Anna's leg or jeans, as the tight jeans Anna wore hugged at her thigh, wrapping themselves over her curvy hips, revealing her voluptuous body.

Elsa suddenly found her heart pounding, her entire body trembling and shaking for no reason whatsoever, it had a similarity with catching a cold, except that Elsa enjoyed this feeling, the clenching in her heart mixed with her lust for Anna's leg. _Let it go_ her mind tempted her_, You could touch her and I'm sure she won't mind._ She resentfully drew herself from her bow when Anna spoke again "There is no need to apologize, people have the right to go wherever they want without telling anyone." Anna took a step closer, her voice in a much more hesitant tone "Anyways, I was just thinking…" suddenly Anna trailed off, as if she wasn't sure what she actually wanted.

"Yes?" Elsa prompted, her hands still automatically beating at the mixture of flour, butter and sugar in her bowl. " Cayoujoithpatywihus?" Anna blurted out, what ever came out from her mouth surprised herself as much as her butler, "I'm sorry, Can you repeat that?" The butler asked as she molded the lump of flour into smaller disc, Elsa had fight off a stream of giggles that was rising from her throat and attempt to keep her composure steady. "Can you join the party with us?" Anna repeated in a much clearer voice, her question echoed around the kitchen, reflecting of walls and utensils. Silence.

The moment Anna repeated that sentence; she realized how selfish and blissfully ignorant this question is, from the moment she brought Elsa to her new home she had been attempting to turn the girl's world upside-down, the radiant girl before had chose to base her entire life being a butler and here she is trying to take all of it away, just for her own needs of wanting Elsa as her friend. She quick tried to amend her mistake "You don't have to if you aren't comfortable with it, but it'll definitely better if you joined. But then if you join, you would no longer be my butler for as long the party is still going on. " Placing a hand on the shoulder as an attempt of comfort.

The silence stretched between them and Anna prepared herself for the rejection, Just thinking how Elsa would politely put that sentencetore at Anna's heart, her eyes began to stray to the ground, scared of the answer that would come "You should have expected that before you asked." Her conscience told her. But instead her response came in the form of a question, softly and hesitantly "Would you want me to join?"

"Yes, certainly. You have no idea how much it meant to me." Anna's voice rose with anticipation, her eyes shining with hope. Both of her arms clutched Elsa desperate for an answer, it came and Anna was not disappointed. "Then Yes, I would want to join the party and for as long as the party is progressing I shall no longer be your butler." Upon finishing the sentence Elsa was immediately crushed by Anna's enthusiastic hug. Although in reality she was shackled by her Ex-Mistress's hug, the she had never felt so unrestraint, all her life she had to live up to other's expectation but now for like the first time in forever she is completely free.

* * *

Anna had patiently waited inside the kitchen watching as Elsa as she finish sprinkling the cookies with chocolate chips and carefully slide them into the oven. Washing her hands and rolling her sleeves back down, Elsa turn back toward her girl behind her, still smiling from the amount of responsibility that had been lift off her shoulders, Elsa stated "They'll be finished in around half a hour." She set a timer on her watch "So what do we do now?" a playful smile appeared on her face.

The strawberry haired girl had been waiting for this moment for a while, heart racing with excitement as she watched Elsa prepared the last cookie, clamping her mouth shut to prevent a squeal from escaping when Elsa turned back and asked her what they should do "I didn't plan anything really, I suppose we could wait until everyone finishes unpacking and we can start off by introducing you to my friends. That how friends all start out isn't it, by knowing each other?" smirking, Anna took Elsa by the hands she led both of them onto the living room couch, sharing a mischievous look when they both remember what they were doing on it earlier.

In Anna's eye Elsa had grown from being beautiful to positively radiant, she walk was accompanied with occasional springs and her movement became less robotic, but most of all her face was always lit by the charming smile. Anna suddenly flopped down resuming the same position they had held earlier in the morning. But instead of Anna leading Elsa into action, the snowy girl had already taken initiative to stroke at Anna's hair, gently dragging her fingers through the auburn locks repeatedly, the contact made Anna breath out contented sighs, her eyes lazily washing over Elsa's face, savoring every moment of their contact.

"I thought we are going to start with introductions?" Elsa purred, in her mind she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, everything she did was based on her instinct. It was satisfying to see Anna lying on her lap, mewing like newborn kitten. _Now that I am no longer her butler, I might actually be able know her. _Elsa thought, a surge of protectiveness suddenly rose in her as she continued to stare at the freckled girl.

Blushing as she realized that she had lost herself in the moment, Anna biting her lips self-consciously "Whoops! You got me there for a moment." Giggling she fished out a small remote from her pocket. When Elsa blinked at her confused on how a remote would be able to call anyone, Anna grinned, "You'll know what it does soon enough, I have been dying to try this thing on someone."

Anna held the remote to her mouth and clicked a red button, immediately her voice blared out in each and every corridor "EVERYONE, WHEN YOU ARE FINISH YOUR UNPACKING, PLEASE MEET ME AT THE LIVING ROOM, I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU." The reaction was instantaneous, even from the living room they could hear screeches of surprise and Kristoff's roar of "What the heck?" From a floor above them.

"Surprise?" Elsa looked questioningly at Anna, "Would that be me?" only to see Anna give a sheepish smile. "Well, they didn't know you were here right? According to Wikipedia, "Surprise" is a response to something unexpected. So technically you are a surprise, at least to them you are." Giving the blonde girl a self-satisfied smirk, Anna propped her head on Elsa's shoulder as the sounds of complaint from her friends drew closer.

* * *

Author Notes: "For the first time in forever, I am completely free." Was from Tangled, I've been longing to use that line for ages (snicker), Mushy, fluffy stuff would be starting in the next chapter and Frick Fracking would have to wait several chapters, I feel so evil writing like this. (Muahahahahah) And you guys would just have to bear with my randomness.


	5. For the First Time In Forever, Part 2

Author Notes: Here's part 2 for you guys, took a bit longer then I expected as I have had some depression problems, hopefully they won't occur again. Anyways I am half way through part 3 and the smooching would definitely be there, please forgive me if you find this chapter awkward, this is actually my first fan fiction if you guys haven't notice and my first romance on top of that. As always constructive criticism are always welcomed.

Thanks for all you guy's support, I really won't have wrote this far without you fabulous people.

Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo.

* * *

The first one to stride through the door to the living room is Eugene; during the broadcast he luckily had his headset on, conveniently filtering out most of the sound. "What's your surprise, Feisty pants? I haven't got all …"Abruptly stopping his speech when he caught sight of Elsa "Forget anything I asked, this should be good." Grinning he plopped himself on a sofa opposing them, flashing them a look of "Smoulder" as he did so.

Bending down Elsa whispered to Strawberry haired girl "He looks as if he's constipated." That light remarks caused Anna to give the snowy girl a light shove "Don't be mean, he's quite proud of it." Unsuccessfully trying to stifle her own bouts of laughter.

Seconds later the rest of Anna's friends filed in, all complaining about how Anna should be careful with the volume of the intercom system. Kristoff in particular had his ears within a thirty-centimeter radius of the speakers when the broadcasting occurred, now he came in nursing his own ears, wincing at every bit of sound he hears.

"Aww, does the little baby need his ears checked?" Meg asked mockingly, her olive arms circling around Ariel's hips, pulling her girlfriend closer.

"At least I wasn't the one screaming my head off in the bathroom." Kristoff chuckled at Meg, his health and good sense of humor restored as he replays the sound of Meg screeching hysterically in his head. The jib immediately caused Meg to open her mouth for a retort, only to stop when Ariel frowned at the brunette "_Riuscirai a salvare per dopo? Ci arriveremo mai a sentire nulla di nuovo amico di Anna, se si va su._" Shooting Elsa a curious glance as she did so.

Meanwhile Rapunzel had watched the Anna and the new girl with great interest, noting the affectional looks they share and their almost caressing touches, If Rapunzel is any less sensitive to human emotions she'd have immediately declared that the new platinum blonde must be Anna's new girlfriend, but narrowing her eyes Rapunzel could just notice an undercurrent of awkwardness in between them, like a pair of lovers knowing that they'll never get to be with each other.

Elsa tried to calm her thundering nerves, this would be the one of the few times that she actually got to speak in front of a crowd. She watched the exchange between the stockily built teenager and the violet eyed girl and finally deciding that they seemed nice enough, She was a immensely grateful when Anna spoke up for her "Can I…She start yet? I didn't call you guys down so you could have an argument." Her hands had found their way to Elsa's, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement when all her friends had quiet down at the remark.

That action gave Elsa a warm tingly feeling inside her heart, gradually it spread throughout her entire body giving her a boost of courage, it grew until Elsa had this feeling she could suddenly take on the entire world. Suddenly another squeeze was applied to her palm and the feeling faded away, taking the room and everything else with it until the only person she could see was Anna, Anna with her auburn hair, Anna with her splashes of freckles, Anna with her daring and straight-forward personality, and Anna in whom she found her first love.

She poured her heart out to the beautiful girl sitting next to her, starting from basic information about herself, such as her name, age, birthday, to the things she like, cooking, reading and finally chocolate desserts, Anna gave a little giggle at that point, taking her chance to entwine their fingers together. Elsa continued and told her where she came from, the things that she had done in her school.

It was the first time in her entire life she had told anyone so detailedly about herself, yet she wasn't afraid. In fact she wanted Anna to know more about her, know her desire, her little quirky habits. She told her how sometime she would get cold feet in the morning and how she had baked so many chocolate desserts, it took her two days to finish it off as her breakfast, lunch and dinner, and finally ending the her life's story with how she had met Anna.

At once a chorus of applause met Elsa and the sound of Kristoff shouting above the sound of clapping hands "Couldn't have told anyone else my story in a better way." Moving up to shake Elsa's hand, "Kristoff Bjorman, pleasure to meet you." the rest of Anna's friends followed suit, giving her a friendly welcome.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that this "Party" would last more than a day." Hissed Elsa, after the introduction Elsa had literally grabbed the auburn girl into the kitchen with the excuse of making lunch. Now she stood there with, glaring at Anna waiting for her to flinch or mutter an apology. Instead what she got was an innocent remark "Why would it matter? The most important bit is that we're going to have fun, right?"

Before anyone even mention about a five day trip to their resort cabin, Elsa had this sinking feeling that she had sign up for an event that'll give more than she want. "God, Anna, I am supposed to be your butler and going on this holiday is already breaking the rules and now you tell me that this is going to be at least five day?"

"Your point?" came the sing-a-song voice.

"My point is that you should be more considerate toward other, you've got me thinking…" At that point, Elsa's voice cracked and a single droplet of tear flowed from her eye "You've got me thinking that I'll only have one day with you." Her tears are filled with confusion and frustration, confused at the speed events are progressing. Frustrated in her new and unfamiliar environment and her inability to understand what's going on around her. But deep within her eyes, a pinpricked ray of hope shone through knowing that she'd be able to spend several more days with the girl she loved.

Silence engulfed the entire kitchen, until Anna took a step forward and pulled the older girl into an embrace; she stiffened upon contact but immediately relaxed as she could feel a soft breath brushing across her ears and the words of apology that came with it.

"You're right; I should have told you earlier about this, about our trips, about my friends, everything. "Regret ingrained itself into Anna's sentence " prepare you before they're are even at my doorstep, after all this would be your time meeting other's as a friend, won't it? I am sorry Elsa." pulling away from the hug Anna asked "forgive me?" her eyes flustered, worryingly biting her own lips.

"Forgiven." Without thinking she pressed their foreheads together, so that their eyes are mere centimeters apart and all Elsa could do is stared at that those teal eyes, now swimming in relief and joy, she had forgiven Anna before she even apologized, in fact she wasn't even angry. A little annoyed sure, but never angry. Being this close to Anna made her realise how wrong she was about her lavender scent, heck It wasn't lavender at all.

'_Oh God her scent, I just can't get enough of it. It's so warm and familiar, it smells of cinnamon, mint and chocolate and all other sweet things combined, it smells of home.' _Elsa thought, suddenly realizing how much she is enjoying Anna's smell; she quickly pulled away, blushing from her own instinctive actions.

Elsa grabbed the knife and began to make work of slicing the tenderloins and marinating them, until Anna began to talk again, seemingly recovered from her bouts of mood swing earlier on, the mood swing caused by Elsa.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could have a day when I could experience your Chocolate dessert for all my meals as well?" She pulled a chair up behind the blonde girl and started chatting. "It must have been wonderful." Staring dreamily at the girl cooking before her Anna had no idea whether her last word is suppose to describe the nymph standing before her or the desserts, with her earlier bouts of guilt gone Anna was once more enamored by Elsa's movement. Arms moving elegantly as she worked on the ingredients, Anna suddenly wish that she could be the knife that Elsa was handling.

"I suppose we could try, but what I did left out of that story would be the food poisoning from overdosing cocoa bean. I had to stay in bed for days, feeling all sweaty and unable to move." Elsa chuckled nostalgically.

"You could always take care of me." Anna pouted, resting her head lazily on the cresting rail, allowing her hair to flow down like a waterfall of molten copper. "Feed me, carry me around, read books to me…"

" Firstly, It's a hazard to health, Anna. If I allow you eat that much I'll never be able to forgive myself." Elsa rolled her eyes and turned on the stove, her braids bouncing as she did so. "Secondly, It's like creating extra work when I don't need anymore, not that I don't like working for you as a butler." She clarified.

"Wash me when I take a bath?" Anna suggested innocently, but her eyes betrayed her as a mischievous glint began to sparkle in them.

"Wh…what?" Elsa spluttered at the unexpected statement. It took her an entire second to process what Anna had said and by the time she finally understand, she was flushing from neck to her cheeks.

" According to your story, I won't be able to move for quite a while so I was just wondering if you would wash me when I need to take a bath." Anna repeated, waltzing over to Elsa's side "Since we're both girls, I am sure you would be able to handle me just fine." Her sentence laced itself with suggestiveness.

'_Is she flirting? Because I am pretty sure that she is flirting_.' Elsa's mind raced as the strawberry blonde close in on her and rested her head onto Elsa's shoulder, making Elsa's spine tingle contently whenever she exhaled. '_Yup, she's definitely flirting_, _why not play along? After all I am no longer her butler.' _The daring thought suddenly entering her head.

Using most serious tone she could manage, Elsa lightly replied "Of course I would be able to handle you, after all I did have some training in this field." she angled her face so that she would be able to take a look at Anna's stunned face, something she find so adorable she could just kiss the girl right now, satisfied Elsa turned back towards her cooing, but within seconds Anna's voice came up again.

"I have complete faith in you when you said being able to help me wash if I come up sick and paralyzed, but would you be able to help me change? It'll be dreadful if I were to sleep in my day's cloth." Anna crooned, her hands now snaking across her stomach, their bodies pressing together. "You won't have any experience in this matter now would you? Helping other's change is hardly a common field in butler academy."

"You would be correct in this case, however as you have said earlier we are indeed both girls and I believe I would be able to improvise on this matter." Elsa stated evenly, refusing to show any signs of weakness even when her entire brain is filled with images of Anna dressed in nothing but her undergarment freckles dotted like galaxies across her entire body.

'_I am amazed my nose haven't start bleeding yet_.' She chuckled in her mind '_When have I start becoming like this anyways?'_ Glancing over… No, at her shoulders she watched as a lazy smile danced on Anna's face_ 'Probably when I met Anna for the first time._'

"Oh and I forgot to mention, every Wednesday I like taking long visits to the spa if that happens would you be able to join me in the water? Just to make sure I won't drown from sliding into the water and unable to get back up?" Anna added even as Elsa finish ladling each dish with her carefully made lunch, tenderloins and mushroom cooked optimally.

"I really don't see why I have to get into the water to prevent you from drowning." Elsa argued, "I could be at the side of the water and I would be able achieve the same effect." Her tone trembled as the pictures of Anna-in-undergarment are replaced by Anna-naked-in-bath.

"Well I believe that there are two reasons why you should get in the water with me. Firstly, It is an act of politeness, to the spa and to me; refusing hospitality at a spa is a act of abject rudeness. And politeness for me as it'll be awkward if I am the only one naked. Secondly, I know just how much you love your suit and ruining them in sulfur or iron laced water couldn't be very healthy, I'd hate to see your suit colored yellow."

"The washing machine…"

"Won't be able to help you in this case, sulfur is really hard to get rid of. I've tried it before." Anna smirked, taking two dishes from the counter her helped carry the food out to her friends. "Ruined some of my hosieries too."

"I suggest some open mindedness from your first reason, impoliteness to the spa I'd understand, but on the contrary I have absolutely no idea how being in your naked presence would be impolite." Her brain begun to overload itself with another batch of image, this time with Anna's shapely legs being wrapped in hosiery.

'_Is it possible to even overload a human brain?_' Elsa wondered, the platinum blonde begun to regret joining into this idle talk, this Flirtatious conversation, she's running out of arguments and both party knows this. '_At least it was fun._' She smiled grudgingly as she realized how much she actually enjoyed this volley.

"In most situations I won't really mind you staring at me, however in the scenario where I am naked as a baby and you are staring at me dressed in your handsome suit." She paused, helping Elsa to straighten a little crease on her vest. "Would be unseemly, Ms. Frost." Suddenly switching to Elsa's last name, allowing her hands to brush across Elsa's cheek before she took two plates and helped carry them out.

"What gave you the idea that I would be staring at you?" Elsa demanded, wondering if Anna had mind-reading powers, because if the said scenario happened, there will be no guarantees that she won't start ogling and lustily running her eyes over her Anna's voluptuous form. '_And Hopefully I'll get to see that at least once before this party ends, wait…what?_'

Before Elsa had time to react, Anna had already leant in against her, whispering in her ears "Sure you would, I know you would." Nuzzling the tip of her nose over Elsa's ears before running back in the direction of the dinning room, where bickering and laughter can be heard. "Come on, Ms. Frost, our customers would be famish." Triumph rang in her voice as she saw Elsa's shocked form leaning against the kitchen door for support.

* * *

Lunch passed by in a blur, there was a lot of chatting and teasing, their topic ranged themselves from their past events to the things they do at school, at that point Elsa was finally able to join in the conversation, telling them stories from her butler school. Her feelings when she first joined, how the intense training had her left her empty everyday.

After everyone finish giving their fair share of stories, they immediately moved towards the room the Eugene prepared, filled with endless supplies of games and different electronic devices. Losing herself to her newfound entertainment, Elsa soon found that she had a knack for playing video games as she raced her newly bought Volkswagen Scirocco down the suburbs of Chicago, dodging Eugene, Megara and Anna's cooperative attempt smash Elsa's car.

"That's hardly fair, Elsa." Anna pouted as she watch Elsa maneuver her car so that it's rear would always be in front of Anna's BMW, Eugene attempt to cut in front of her as they turned around the corner, but Elsa immediately retaliated by crushing Eugene's car in-between the wall and her, causing him to smash into multiple roadside ornaments before careening out of control.

"How is it unfair?" Elsa demanded, a tone of intentional aloofness in her voice as she passed the finishing line and pulled to a stop "You three were all going up against me and all I did was defended myself from three speeding criminals."

"Give it up Feisty Pants, she won us fair and square." Meg leant back onto Ariel's shoulder "And in case you guys haven't notice, it's almost time to prepare for dinner anyways."

"But it's only quarter-past-six." Eugene pointed out.

"Yes, but in case you haven't notice we're having barbecue for dinner and with you lot mucking around, I'd say it's the right time." Rapunzel replied looking up from her book, having absolutely no interest in electronics, Anna often wondered how she and Eugene manage to stick together.

Clambering to her Anna quipped, "Looks like we should start preparing then."

* * *

Author Notes: For those of you that don't know Italian.

"_Riuscirai a salvare per dopo? Ci arriveremo mai a sentire nulla di nuovo amico di Anna, se si va su." _means "Can you save it for later? We'll never get to hear anything about Anna's friend you guys go on."

My Easter break have started, so you guys would be getting chapter 4 part 3 within another 4 days hopefully and I promise that'll be the last "part" for chapter 4, chapter five would be about their trip to Norway.


	6. Not a new chapter, Sorry all

Sorry everyone, I haven't been writing much lately due to my upcoming exams and I am sorry to say that you won't be reading a new chapter for quite a while, However I promise that I would immediately start writing again the moment my last exam is finished, that'll be on the sixth of June. Once more I apologize for all the dissapointment I may or may not have caused and goodbye for now.

You guys have no idea how much I anguish I feel not being able to tend to me story. I really want to write again '**SOB**'


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, sorry for a major disappointment. I CAN"T WRITE STORIES ANYMORE DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS HAVE CONFISCATE MY COMPUTOR FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR, yes I know i said I'd be back in june but I can't really go against my parents on this so this is a farewell to all of you. Once more I must apologise to all of you, I don't know what more to say.

PS: This isn't exactly eloquent as I am really not in my right state of my mind.


End file.
